Atraídos como Magneto
by Safamantica
Summary: Lo traía loco, alucinado, obsesionado y después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que también lo traía jodidamente enamorado.(Advertencía yaoi) One-shot SasuHina lemon.


**Advertencia:** Es género es yaoi (chico x chico) a los que no le gustan este género queda por su responsabilidad seguir leyendo y que no digan que no les advertí (*_*)/ , si no les gusta este genero es mejor no leer y así evitamos momentos indeseados.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

One-shot basado en la música Magnet (Vocaloid)

 **Sinopsis:** El Hyuga estaba en el salón junto a su sensei, los dos solos y por alguna razón el moreno decidió atacarlo, mas bien devorarlo, pero aun estaban en la escuela y alarmado por si alguien aparecía el trató de resistir pero cada vez que lo tocaba sabía que de esa forma perdía ya que se derretía completamente y como un magneto Hinata Hyuga era atraído a él.

Este es mi primer yaoi así que sean amables con las críticas (^^)/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- hablan -

~ piensan ~

 _*Flash back*_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las respiraciones medio ofegantes era lo único que resonaban en ese salón.

La mano que recorría completamente su torso bajo su camisa roja provocaba estremecimientos y dejaba un camino que sentía como si lo quemará completamente.

\- Se-sensei no-no podemos... mhn... hacer esto a-aquí - la frase salió con extrema dificultad del fondo de su garganta, soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando el mayor en vez de contestarle puso la mano en el cierre de su pantalón - Se-sen... mhn ~ - fue callado, cualquier reclamo quedó atorado en su garganta por el beso ardiente y mojado.

Con algo de violencia el moreno invadió su boca y jugó con su lengua saboreando todo rincón y exigiendo cada vez mas de él.

Las mejillas del ojiperla ya estaban mas que coloradas, una mezcla de vergüenza y calor, todo provocado por él.

\- Sa-suke-sensei - trató una vez mas de hacer a su sensei entrar en razón, después de todo estaban sobre la puerta de su salón de clases, aunque éstas ya habían acabado nada aseguraba que alguien no viniera a cualquier momento y los encontrará así.

\- Si vas a decir mi nombre que sea sólo para gemir Hinata - advirtió el mayor con el ceño fruncido, y sólo Dios sabe como esa fiereza provocaba que Hinata se excitará, podía ver el deseo que trasmitía esas orbes profundamente negras y le encantaba ver esa fina camada de sudor que traía sobre su frente haciendo que algunos hilos de su flequillo se pegaran, pero parecía algo enojado y Hinata no sabía porque razón. El moreno llevó la mano al miembro de su estudiante.

 ** _Corre por mi cuerpo una llama que despierta la pasión._**

 ** _Acariciaré tu piel gentilmente._**

 ** _Y luego conquistaré tus labios._**

 ** _Porque no lo soporto mas._**

 ** _Moriré sin ti_**

A Sasuke siempre lo traía loco la forma que pronunciaba su nombre tan suavemente, al principio no había entendido porque se había obsesionado con ese chiquillo, no destacaba o llamaba la atención como el resto de sus compañeros, sus mejillas siempre se sonrojaban por cualquier motivo y a veces llegaba a desmayarse en los pasillos como si fuera una chica, cosa que claramente no era, después de todo era un bien formado chico y Sasuke lo había comprobado varias veces.

Lo había conocido horas antes de su primer día en trabajar en esa escuela, ese día Sasuke había tomado el tren por que su auto se descompuso y realmente no veía ningún problema en caminar tres cuadras hasta la estación, cuando se sentó al lado de una persona, a la cual siquiera se dignó a mirar, simplemente le restó importancia a todos a su alrededor, pero después de unos minutos sintió un peso sobre su lado derecho y frunció el ceño. Un chico se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, su camisa blanca tenía la corbata algo floja y revelaba la camisa roja algo holgada que traía por abajo mostrando también parte de la piel de su torso. Ciertamente se notaba cansado y por la ropa daba a entender que salió a las prisas de su casa. La fragancia de un perfume suave pero varonil a su vez, llegó hasta él y logró embriagar-lo ligeramente. Había chasqueado la lengua en ese momento pensando hastiado que lo último que necesitaba ese día era ser usado como respaldo, cuando estaba a punto de sin delicadeza alguna sacarlo de encima el chico parpadeó moviendo ligeramente las largas y azuladas pestañas y lentamente se dio cuenta de donde estaba, saliendo inmediatamente de sobre su hombro y sonrojándose completamente por lo ocurrido, la baja disculpa que pronunció fue lo que hizo que Sasuke posara sus ojos en los labios de él de forma obligatoria, tratando de entender leyendo sus labios, había fruncido el ceño preguntándose internamente si ese chico usaba algún tipo de labial para tenerlos tan perfectos y colorados, ni las chicas lo tenían tan perfectos, el chico al ver su expresión pensó que estaba extremadamente furioso, algo que Sasuke no se importó en contradecir simplemente se encogió de hombros, restando importancia también al fato de si usaba o no dicho labial ya que no le interesaba los gustos raros de los demás, y ignoró a la bola de nervios sentada a su lado por el resto del viaje.

Mas tarde se dieron cuenta de que era el sería su profesor cuando entró a la clase y lo encontró hablando animado junto a un rubio enérgico, un castaño con colmillos y un moreno de anteojos y capucha, Sasuke se vio paralizado por unos segundos aun afuera de la puerta (los estudiantes de adentro del salón aun no lo notaban llegando) cuando el peliazul empezó a reír por alguna discusión de los dos exaltados compañeros, gradualmente fue dejando apenas una sincera, perfecta, fascinante, suave y brillante sonrisa en su rostro y que luego fue remplazada por una maldita, sexy y devastadora sonrisa de lado con un toque burlón, que Sasuke pudo notar que algunas chicas, sentadas al lado de ellos, sonrojándose al mirar al peliazul que se había dejado llevar y unido a los dos compañeros, al menos con ellos Hinata no era una bola de nervios.

Luego de ese día el Uchiha simplemente se vio a si mismo observando todos los benditos días a ese tranquilo ojiperla en clases, cada vez que estaba corrigiendo pruebas o papeles sus ojos desviaban la atención delos papeles y de forma disimulada se posaban en el rostro del Hyuga concentrado y ajeno a todo el resto, manteniendo una sonrisa suave y un aura de tranquilidad que parecía rodearlo, unas largas pestañas, unos exóticos ojos, la ropa impecable, labios naturalmente rosados, una piel nívea como la porcelana, la personalidad gentil y algo sumisa, demasiado cortés, demasiado inocente, demasiado elegante y... toda esa perfección...lo ponía mal, casi como si se enfermará, a Sasuke sólo le entraban ganas de...devorarlo, desalinear y arrancar su ropa impecable de estudiante modelo, besar, succionar, hinchar, chupar, marcar, morder, sus labios y su piel hasta dejarla colorada y con huellas de sus dientes y manos, hacer que esos ojos perlas tengan lágrimas acumuladas por la fuerza con la que impactaría dentro de él, remplazar esos tartamudeos y esas palabras formales por gemidos altos, deliciosos, irregulares, tan melódicos como su voz, verlo de rodillas, de cuatro, sobre la mesa, sobre la cama, sin camisa, sin completamente nada, desnudo entregado a él y después acariciar todo su cuerpo como si fuera lo mas frágil del mundo y llenarlo de besos, esparciendo estremecimientos hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo.

Lo traía loco, alucinado, obsesionado y después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que también lo traía jodidamente enamorado.

Quizá debía en realidad maldecir el día en que lo conoció y que lo obligó a posar los ojos sobre su persona, a inhalar su aroma, a mirar esos labios convidativos, a grabar su sonrisa en su mente.

Maldecía el día en que sus ojos se posaron en su figura al entrar por error en la clase que correspondía a gimnasia, jamás había posado sus ojos en un hombre, hasta el momento en que el Hyuga estaba solo, ya que siempre prefería cambiarse después de los demás en el salón, sin camisa y con los pantalones medios abiertos revelando el inicio de su ropa interior, desde ese día las imágenes de ese torso impecable, perfecto para recibir marcas como si fuera un manuscrito en blanco, que luego adquirieron su tan característico rubor lo persiguieron y lo obligaron a tomar largas duchas frías y llamar a incontables mujeres en busca de una forma de aliviarse, hasta se cuestionó sus gustos y trató con un hombre, cosa que jamás volvió a tratar, había descubierto que si no fuera ese dulce peliazul nada lo complacería.

Y lo seguía con la mirada, ponía al ojiperla nervioso y avergonzado en muchas ocasiones, lo obligaba a quedarse después de clase, completamente solos, hasta que no lo soportó mas y lo atacó con la intención de devorarlo como pretendía.

Y ahora, algunos meses después, se encontraban en esta situación.

 ** _Estoy atrapado en tu ser_**

 ** _tus labios y tu respiración_**

 ** _Aun si esto es prohibido_**

 ** _el fuego está...ahora en los dos._**

\- Sen-sei es-pe... oh ~ - no pudo articular ninguna protesta cuando Sasuke empezó a mover su pulgar en círculos sobre su miembro, Dios en verdad se estaba excitando, su erección lo estaba delatando.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y mordió su cuello fuertemente mientras empezaba a mover su mano por toda la longitud del pobre sonrosado, Hinata mordió su propio labio en forma de contener un gemido mientras el aumentaba la velocidad de su mano.

\- O-onegai sen-sei... - murmuró con dificultad el peliazul, su camisa blanca estaba completamente abierta y su corbata en el suelo, la camisa roja que siempre llevaba abajo ahora estaba levantada hasta su torso revelando completamente su piel con una que otra marca de mordisco, por su piel finas camadas de sudor escurrían por su cuello y por su abdomen, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y su piel estaba extremadamente caliente.

Sasuke dejó de morderlo pero sólo rodeó mas el duro y hinchado miembro con su mano moviendo con habilidad y proeza y robando mas de esos deliciosos gemidos que tanto amaba.

Puso su rostro a unos centímetros del peliazul y admiró embelezado ese espectáculo tan fascinante, sus ojos perlas ofuscados y su habitual tranquilo rostro ahora distorsionado por una expresión de puro placer, su frente y sus mejillas sonrojadas que siempre le recordaban los tomates y le hacían tener ganas de morderlas, después de todo Sasuke amaba los tomates.

 ** _Ven y acaricia-me otra vez,_**

 ** _ven y convence-me una vez mas_**

 ** _de que a tu lado seré feliz._**

 ** _Ven y dime con un beso_**

\- Por favor ¿qué?...¿Por favor me detengo...o por favor continuo? - cuestionó el mayor susurrando una voz con un tono sensual y provocativo, y ¡Demonios! surtía mucho efecto en Hinata, el menor mordió su labio conteniendo otro fuerte gemido que surgió del fondo de su garganta mientras el Uchiha movía su mano haciéndolo delirar.

Hinata quería responder a la pregunta de su sensei pero ahora ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta.

¡Mentira! ¿A quien engañaba? Sabía muy bien su respuesta.

El Hyuga involuntariamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose mas contra la pared, cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en la camisa del Uchiha.

 ** _Si nos tocamos_**

 ** _no hay marcha atrás_**

 ** _No quiero regresar ya_**

 ** _Tu eres todo para mi_**

\- Responde Hinata - exigió el pelinegro.

\- M-mas ... - dejó escapar la respuesta que rondaba por su mente, estaría avergonzado de haberlo dicho si no fuera por que estaba perdido y completamente ofuscado por el placer.

El mayor lo complació moviendo mas rápido.

Hinata no pudo contener un gemido que llegó a los oídos del Uchiha que sonrió perverso y muy satisfecho, las piernas de Hinata empezaban a debilitarse.

El Uchiha lo besó y fue correspondido de inmediato, las lenguas bailaron tan salvajemente como los movimientos de Sasuke sobre su pene, tuvo que alejarse mas pronto de lo que quería por la falta de aire del ojiperla dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas, se miraron con los ojos ofuscados y ligeramente ofegantes.

 ** _Toma mis sentidos,_**

 ** _yo te daré mi respiración_**

 ** _vamos juntos perder la razón_**

Sasuke arrancaba cada vez mas gemidos que Hinata no podía contener, con su otra mano paseaba por la parte descubierta de su torso, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir el calor que emanaba de sus pieles en llamas.

Hinata sentía que estaba a punto de explotar por las sensaciones, sintió como su miembro pulsante empezaba a hincharse mas en señal de que pronto se correría. El ojiperla se alarmó.

\- E-es-pera hnn... si sigues me... - el Hyuga hizo una expresión que parecía de dolor pero los dos sabían que era totalmente lo contrario - Sensei - chilló con lo que le quedaba de aliento - yo..

\- No diga mas nada si sigues, tendré que callarte ... - gruño antes de robar mas de su aliento con necesidad. El menor mordió suavemente los labios inferiores del Uchiha - mhn ~ - el pelinegro no pudo evitar un casi inaudible gemido, amaba cuando ese chico hacía esa clase de cosas con esa timidez tan característica, lo volvía loco y juraba que se controlaba cuando era mordido por el menor, su miembro pulsó dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones, desde que lo tuvo a solas con él en ese salón estaba excitado y necesitaba con urgencia algo de alivio. Se separaron a unos pocos centímetros - Y lo haré con mi boca... - dijo terminando su frase anterior y luego volviendo a besarlo.

Hinata sabía que lo haría con su boca, siempre lo callaba de esa forma cuando podía, y quizá a veces sólo seguía hablando para ser callado, no podía evitarlo, amaba esos besos voraces que su sensei le daba, lo hacía sentir deseado.

 ** _Sólo bésame aun mas, hazme tuyo ya_**

 ** _Ahógame en este momento de completa pasión_**

 ** _hasta intoxicarme_**

 ** _Estoy atraído hacia ti_**

 ** _como un magneto_**

Y cuando el Hyuga no pudo mas soportar explotó extasiado con Sasuke abafando su fuerte gemido con su boca, tomando todo de él.

Hinata sintió las fuerzas abandonado su cuerpo, sus sentidos ya se habían debilitado y sentía que no oía nada mas que su propia respiración ofegante y su corazón que golpeaba tan furiosamente que pensó que el Uchiha podía oírlo.

El Uchiha le dio una de sus sonrisas de lado, las que siempre le daba cuando lo veía correrse por nadie mas que él, era un espetáculo maravilloso ver como su estudiante parecía embriagado en sensaciones de puro placer. El pelinegro puso su mano en la cabeza de Hinata y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo sin dificultad alguna por la debilidad de las piernas del peliazul, poniendo su rostro frente al bulto de sus pantalones y Hinata pudo ver por sobre sus pantalones lo excitado que estaba el moreno.

\- Ahora es tu turno de darme placer...Hinata - declaró con esa voz tan ronca mientras abría sus pantalones y dejaba a muestra su pulsante erección, sosteniendo su cabeza y obligando a inclinar-la hacia arriba, Hinata pudo notar lo ofuscados de sus ojos negros y ese brillo tan peculiar que adquiría en esos momentos que lo ponía de rodillas, al parecer verlo así siempre tan sumiso, tan entrgue a él, lo dejaba alucinando y Hinata sabía muy bien eso pero volviendo a poco a la realidad y recordando donde estaban se alarmó un poco,

\- Sasuke- sensei no... - no dejó terminar su frase cuando lo invadió de una solo estocada sosteniendo su cabeza y aprovechando que había abierto la boca, obligándolo a tomar todo de él.

\- Oh Mierda - gruño cuando se vio dentro de esa aveludada y caliente boca viendo los ojos con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus costados por lo repentino que lo había invadido, pero Dios, ¿que iba hacer?Simplemente no podía soportar mas tenerlo de rodillas frente a él y ber como movía esos labios que lo enloquecían.

Empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de esa boca sin esperar que el aturdido estudiante tuviera tiempo de recomponerse porque...

...¡Maldición! Cómo lo llevaba a las nubes verlo así de rodillas frente a él y invadir esa boca sin compasión alguna, mientras el peliazul lo miraba con esos orbes lavanda brillantes y esas mejillas completamente sonrojadas mientras su pene salía y entraba en él.

Sasuke había pasado por muchas experiencias sexuales pero nada era tan erótico o se comparaba a esa visión que tenía frente a él.

Arremetió en su boca sin piedad alguna, esa cara de niño inocente que tenía sólo daban ganas de corromperlo aun mas. Cerró los ojos y maldijo en un gruñido una vez mas cuando el menor llevó la mano temblorosa a su miembro para tomar algo de aliento, sabiendo que no podría negarse a los deseos de Sasuke, metió el miembro endurecido dentro de su boca otra vez hasta el final.

Succionó la carne y chupó sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos levemente cerrados, notó con algo de satisfacción en el fondo la expresión de puro placer que el mayor tenía en el rostro algo sonrojado y sudado por el calor de su cuerpo mientras apretaba mas fuerte su pelo dictando el ritmo perfecto para enloquecerlo.

Sasuke llevó la otra mano a la pared sin dejar de mover sus caderas y profundizarse en esa boca, el Hyuga lo envolvió aun mas con su mojada lengua.

Se habían olvidado completamente donde estaban y no se importaban nada mas que continuar con el motivo de esos jadeantes gemidos irregulares.

\- Jo-joder Hinata...sí ...oh ~ sigue así - gruñó extasiado por el inmenso placer que sentía mientras que embestía dentro de su boca y Hinata admitía en el fondo que le gustaba la forma que siempre lo tomaba - Oh Dios Hiinata - con un gemido ahogado, atrapando la cabeza del peliazul y impidiendo que éste se alejará, travo sus caderas y su hinchado miembro dentro de su boca y explotó haciendo que Hinata fuera obligado a tomar todo o acabaría ahogado completamente.

¡Era la gloria!

Un poco de líquido blanco escapó por el costado de su boca cuando Sasuke se alejó, y ¡Demonios! Los dos estaban completamente fascinados por la visión del otro.

Un Uchiha que raramente mostraba expresiones, ahora jadeaba por la respiración dificultosa y su rostro estaba ligeramente colorado con los ojos cintilando ese brilló peculiar que tenía cuando lo miraba.

Un Hyuga algo tembloroso arrodillado en el suelo con su líquido que él le había llenado escapando un poco por su boca, ese maravilloso rubor y los ojos brillando por las lágrimas que habían sido acumuladas por las fuertes embestidas y la restricción de aire que su gran miembro no permitía dejar pasar.

 ** _Amarte se torno una necesidad_**

 ** _eres mi fragilidad_**

 ** _Ven y siente-me_**

 ** _como un imán pegado a tu cuerpo_**

Hinata se limpió el líquido y tembloroso se levantó pero al parecer su sensei no le daría descanso.

Lo alzó de los muslos y lo puso contra la pared otra vez, el bajo peso y la fuerza que el Uchiha tenía colaboraban para facilitar que el Hyuga fuera la presa perfecta de Sasuke.

\- Eres jodidamente tentador - confesó mientras marcaba su cuello y sus hombros otra vez, pegando sus cuerpos mas y mas. El Hyuga dejó escapar un casi inaudible gemido.

Sasuke maldecía también el día en que se dio cuenta de que verlo succionando algo lo alucinaba y siempre lo excitaba no importaba donde estaban.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- Oh...Uchiha-sensei - el peliazul se había sobresaltó al ver que el moreno estiraba el brazo por sobre su hombro sólo para agarrar el libro en el estante donde el Hyuga analizaba unos libros tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba._

 _El mayor no demostró expresión en su rostro mientras lo miraba desde arriba como si no fuera la gran cosa._

 _Sólo dio un casi imperceptible asentimiento en forma de saludo._

 _-_ _¿_ _Qué buscas? - preguntó el mayor sin demostrar verdadero interés en saber que libro buscaba._

 _\- Ano...etto - Hinata se sintió algo nervioso, siempre se sentía así últimamente en presencia de Uchiha, esquivó los ojos un segundo antes de volver a mirar el libro que el Uchiha había tomado - E-era ese que usted tiene Uchiha-sensei._

 _El Uchiha frunció el ceño por la forma que lo llamaba aun que no estuvieran en la escuela, estaban en una biblioteca pública, hasta los compañeros de Hinata no lo llamaban tan formal, siquiera lo llamaban por el nombre, el rubio escandaloso se tomaba la libertad de llamarlo "bastardo" y el castaño "demonio" aunque estaban a mano ya que el pelinegro los llamaba "perdedor" y "perro pulgoso" respectivamente._

 _Hinata supuso que su ceño fruncido era una señal de la molestia que sintió por su comentario._

 _\- P-pero no se preocupe sensei pu-puedo tomar otro - dijo agitando las manos nervioso. El Uchiha se perdió unos segundos el su imagen y luego estiró otra vez el brazo sobre su hombro, Hinata se sonrojó levemente cuando el torso del mayor se acercó aun mas a él, lo estaba acorralando contra la estante, tan cerca que podía sentir su perfume invadiendo su nariz._

 _El Uchiha se alejó antes de que el menor se sobrecalentará._

 _Hinata parpadeó cuando el Uchiha le estiró un libro igual al que tenía en sus manos._

 _\- De cualquier forma no era el único que había deste ejemplar - dijo neutro el mayor mientras el aturdido peliazul intercalaba sus ojos entre el libro frente a él y el Uchiha que se encogía de hombros._

 _El ojiperla le sonrió agradecido._

 _\- Arigato Uchiha-sensei - dijo tranquilamente ignorando el estrago que su sonrisa causaba en el mayor._

 _\- Hn - gruñó en respuesta y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, si no fuera Sasuke Uchiha Hinata estaría seguro de que estaba algo avergonzado. Los dos salieron juntos de la biblioteca ya que habían tomados los libros que necesitaban._

 _Al salir pudieron sentir el abafado ambiente y el candente sol. Hacía calor como el infierno. Por suerte los heladeros eran hombres astutos y se esparcieron por cada rincón de la ciudad algo que Sasuke aprovechó gustoso._

 _\- Ven - ordenó mientras salían y Hinata parpadeó confundido pero lo obedeció de inmediato cuando el maestro le envió una mirada de advertencia que el ojiperla lo tomó como un "no me repetiré"._

 _Se acercaron al heladero y Hinata lo seguía con la mirada curioso como un niño, algo que Sasuke lo vio algo divertido. Compró un doble helado azul de palito._

 _Hinata parpadeó mas una vez cuando lo partió y le ofreció la otra mitad, sus ojos brillaron y un sonrojo se aposó de sus mejillas algo avergonzado pero luego como un niño inocente sonrió._

 _Y justo como un niño inocente llevó el helado a la boca mientras Sasuke lo sostenía, el Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos al verlo chupar el helado y lentamente llevar la mano hasta el palito para lentamente sacarlo de su mano. El menor no había visto nada malo en esa acción, después de todo era hombres y estaba muy con en ese helado como si fuera capaz de regresar sus energias que se habían ido con ese calor, pero ignoró completamente el rostro sorprendido de su sensei, que no sólo sorprendido por su acción algo atrevida ya que sabía que el peliazul se ponía nervioso facilmente, se sorprendió mas con la consecuencia de su acción._

 _La erección dolorosa en su entrepierna delataba que demonios, se había excitado en ver esa escena._

 _Maldecía completamente a ese chico que le provocaba reacciones tan extrañas. Demonios... era unos 5 años menor que él, era su estudiante, y lo peor... era un hombre al igual que él._

 _Hinata que se había olvidado por un segundo de su sensei volvió a recordar su presencia y lo miró extrañado con la mirada indescifrable que le daba, había hecho algo mal acaso... el menor se sonrojó al ver que había actuado impulsivo y agarrado el helado directo de su mano._

 _\- Yo-yo lo siento ... - fue interrumpido._

 _\- Olvídalo - gruño el Uchiha volteándose de espaldas a él y alejándose con su propio helado en la boca y una mano en el bolsillo._

 _Hinata suspiró mirando al suelo. Acababa de arruinar las cosas con su sensei, no sabía que hacía mal pero el mayor parecía odiarlo y no recordaba haber hecho nada para que lo repudiará tanto, y ahora que el mayor le hacía una buena acción él siquiera había..._

 _Parpadeó al darse cuenta que siquiera había agradecido._

 _\- U-Uchiha-sensei - llamó al moreno que se detuvo de inmediato en donde estaba y volteó el cuerpo ligeramente para verlo - A-arigato - dijo agitando el helado en el aire con una mano al lado de su boca como si eso amplificará el gritó, después de todo Hinata no acostumbraba a gritar, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras agitaba la mano con el helado en manos tratando de transmitir su agradecimiento._

 _Sasuke lo miró otra vez sorprendido,_ _¡M_ _aldita sonrisa tenía ese mocoso!_

 _Suspiró resignado, aunque no sabía exactamente a que se estaba resignando. Le dio una sonrisa de lado y volteó otra vez para irse._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al ver su sonrisa ladina y luego ver el saludo que el moreno le dio mientras estaba de espaldas a él._

 _No pudo evitar pensar que fue una... sonrisa muy sexy._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Los dos aliñaban sus ropas en un cómodo silencio, bueno no tan cómodo porque el Hyuga aun estaba algo avergonzado y un tanto asustado por si alguien aprarecia, algo que no le importaba a Sasuke tener que explicar que Hinata Hyuga era suyo.

\- Espero que hallas aprendido la lección Hinata - declaró el Uchiha y Hinata lo miró confundido.

¿Qué lección?

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente se acercó y puso un brazo sobre su hombro acorralándolo otra vez contra la pared.

\- No dejes que ese perdedor vuelva a tocarte con o sin camisa - gruño el Uchiha y entonces Hinata recordó que antes de ir a la clase de gimnasia Naruto había olvidado algo y él se estaba cambiando en el salón, cuando el rubio le pidió ayuda en algo y el peliazul con su naturaleza amable lo ayudó de inmediato olvidando que estaba sin camisa, cuando lo ayudó el rubio lo había abrazado animado y afectivo, algo muy común en él, Hinata no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta en ese momento.

Hinata parpadeó y luego soltó una risita con un rubor adornado sus mejillas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin entender su risa, aunque siempre le agradaba oírla.

\- ¿Cual es la gracia? -preguntó y Hinata lo miró algo apenado pero con una sonrisa suave.

\- ¿Estabas celoso Sasuke-sensei? - el Uchiha abrió los ojos un poco mas en respuesta, volteó la cara para que no notará en rubor que se instaló en su mejilla.

Hinata sabía que había dado en el clavó y había aprendido a leer sus expresiones lo suficientemente bien para saber que esa era su acción cuando estaba apenado, el peliazul se sintió avergonzado y muy feliz por dentro.

\- Tch... - él moreno chasqueó.

~ No estaría así si pudiera simplemente salir diciendo que eres mio ~ pensó algo molesto el Uchiha, después de todo el menor era exactamente eso, un menor de edad además de su estudiante.

Hinata sonrió y con el coraje que reunió lo besó sorprendiendo al mayor que abrió los ojos como platos.

Fue un tierno y pequeño beso rápido, se alejaron.

\- Te amo Sasuke-sensei - confesó una vez mas y aun con todas las veces que lo dijo durante esos meses el corazón de Sasuke volvía a dar un saltó en su pecho - Sabes que sólo - el menor miró al suelo regresando a su estado de timidez y el Uchiha sonrió de lado sabiendo muy bien lo que diría pero no lo interrumpiría, amaba oírlo decir eso - So-soy tuyo - dijo enrojeciendo completamente de forma inmediata.

Sasuke sonrió y lo obligó con la mano en su mentón lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo besó cariñosamente y Hinata sabía que esa era una de sus formas de decirle que él también lo hacía.

\- Si vuelves a dejarlo tocarte, volveré a castigarte - dijo y volvió a besarlo robando su aliento como tanto amaba hacerlo.

[...]

Del lado de afuera un rubio completamente sonrojado por los ruidos obscenos y las confesiones y por haber oído que estaba involucrado en el motivo de ese castigo.

Se había olvidado algo y vuelto al salón cuando oyó los jadeos y los gemidos entrecortados, y había abierto los ojos como platos al oír los nombres de los responsables de eso obscenos sonidos.

Quizás no debía volver a tocar a Hinata, o quizás si debía hacerlo y provocar mas al Uchiha bastardo, después de todo Hinata pareció disfrutar del castigo.

El rubio se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos y algo en shock por lo descubierto pero luego sonrió burlón por descubrir la debilidad del Uchiha bastardo.

~ Ah... el amor ~

El Uzumaki avistó un pelo color rosa que se destacaba entre la multitud de las personas que caminaban en la calle frente a la escuela, siempre caminando apresadas para ir a su casa o al trabajo, pero era algo que a Naruto no le interesaba saber.

\- Oee Sakura-chan a que no crees lo que descubrí ¡dattebayo! - gritó acercándose a la pelirosa, sabía que le encantaría saber eso después de todo ella era...una completa fujoshi aunque sólo él lo sabía

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
